1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air flow control device for an internal combustion engine and more particularly, to an improved air flow control device including a plurality of air passages, a plurality of on/off valves for selectively opening and closing the air passages depending upon the car speed for providing a torque, a high output force, and acceleration of the car.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of air flow control devices for an internal combustion engine are known in the art. Generally, in the high speed engines, there are a plurality of intake manifolds and only one intake manifold can be used in the high speed state. However, it is difficult to control the intake manifolds and to close the high speed usage passage easily, and it is not ideal for improving the output force over an entire speed range of the engine.